starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lado luminoso de la Fuerza
thumb|200px|El antiguo símbolo del lado luminoso de la Fuerza. El lado luminoso de la Fuerza, también conocido como Ashla,Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow era un aspecto de la Fuerza.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] El lado luminoso estaba aliado con la calma y era usado para conocimiento y defensa.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] Los Jedi fueron notables practicantes de la luz y eran enemigos mortales de los Sith, quienes seguían el lado oscuro de la Fuerza.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Esencia del lado luminoso El lado luminoso de la Fuerza fue construido alrededor de un alineamiento de tranquilidad, compasión, desinterés y amor incondicional para todos las criaturas vivientes. Para lograr la armonía y un estado de benevolencia, sus practicantes, es decir Los Jedi, meditarían y dejarían que la Fuerza fluyera a través de ellos.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] Poderes de la Fuerza El lado luminoso de la Fuerza era principalmente usado para habilidades defensivas para oponerse a los agresivos. Comparado con el lado oscuro, el lado luminoso era mas difícil de usar en batallas como las emociones, como el odio, la ira y el miedo son naturales para la vida sabia en tales concursos. Esto le permitía a los usuarios del lado oscuro avanzar en su maestría de aspectos de combate de la Fuerza más rápidamente que su contraparte del lado luminoso. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a Yoda, el lado oscuro no era más poderosos que el lado luminoso en sí, era meramente «más rápido, más fácil, más seductor». Sin embargo, cada uno tenía habilidades que el otro no. Los practicantes del lado luminoso eran capaces de «sanar» un cristal kyber sangrado.Ahsoka Esto significaba que un cristal kyber que fue enrojecido por usuarios del lado oscuro, podía ser restaurado a una forma pura. La Orden Jedi también tenía una téncica antigua llamada Morichro. Esta forma de arte le permitía al usuario disminuir las funciones del cuerpo de un oponente hasta el punto de la muerte. La Maestra Yaddle era la única Jedi conocida que usaba esta habilidad, pero a la vez era muy peligrosa. Un adherente del lado luminoso podía perfeccionar la habilidad de convertirse en un Espíritu de la Fuerza. Esta habilidad le permitía al usuario preservar su Fuerza Viva y, por lo tanto, manifestar una consciencia la cual les permitía estar en comunión con los vivos después de la muerte. Las únicas personas conocidas que lograron esta habilidad fueron Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon Jinn fue la primera persona en descubrir esta habilidad, pero murió antes de perfeccionarla. Sin embargo, fue capaz de tener una consciencia eterna, pero no podía aparecer como una versión teñida de azul de su forma física y, en su lugar, volvió como una voz incorpórea. El Elegido Antes de la Caída de la República Galáctica, había una antigua profecía que predecía un ser que traería equilibrio a la Fuerza. Promesa de Lira San Tras la Caída de Lasan, la mística lasat Chava la Sabio y antiguo Guardia de Honor de Lasan Gron descubrieron una profecía en el antiguo escrito lasat. Chava y Gron se embarcaron en una búsqueda para encontrar Lira San. Tres años antes de la batalla de Yavin, Chava y Gron fueron capturados por el Imperio Galáctico. Sin embargo, fueron rescatados por un pirata weequay, el amigo de Hondo Ohnaka, Ezra Bridger, y los Espectros. Chava vio a Hondo como «el Tonto» en la profecía. A bordo del Fantasma, Cahava y Gron encontraron al antiguo Alto Guardia de Honor de Lasan, el capitán Garazeb Orrelios, a quien vieron como el «Niño de Lasan» en la profecía. Después de una ceremonia, Chava le pidió a Zeb que usara su rifle Bo a la manera antigua con su personal. Chopper luego les mostró su mapa galáctico. El rifle de Zeb les mostró un planeta en el Espacio Salvaje. La capitana Hera Syndulla estableció un rumbo con las coordenadas hacia Lira San. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban a las coordenadas, el Fantasma tuvo que abandonar el hiperespacio debido a un agujero negro. Chava lo vio como parte del laberinto mencionado en la profecía. Un crucero ligero imperial bajo el agente Kallus del BSI, a quien Chava reconoció como «el Guerrero» en la profecía, llegó para ordenar a los Espectros que se rindieran. Se negaron y entraron en el cúmulo de estrellas. Usando su rifle bo, Zeb fue capaz de guiar al Fantasma a través del clúster. Sin embargo, los Espectros fueron golpeados y el hiperimpulsor fue activado. Cuando los Espectros se entraron, encontraron que habían llegado a Lira San. Chava y Gron luego fueron al planeta, donde descubrieron a lasats allí. Zeb, sin embargo, eligió seguir luchando con los Espectros contra el Imperio. Apariciones *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' serie TV *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca |''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca '']] *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraatac''a novela juvenil *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Aspectos de la Fuerza Categoría:Lado luminoso